Digimon 02 : Le véritable Empereur des Digimons
by Miya Nekoi
Summary: Vous pensiez que Ken était le seul Empereur ? Et bien non ! je vous présente ma version des origines de l'Empereur des Digimons
1. Chapter 1

_**Digimon Zero Two : Fan-Fic**_

**LE VERITABLE EMPEREUR DES DIGIMON**

J'ai écrit cette fanfic car il y a un élément de Digimon 02 qui a attiré mon attention à savoir la ressemblence entre l'Empereur des Digimons et Sam, le grand-frère de Ken. Je suis donc partie dans un délire total pour tenter de l'expliquer et au passage j'ai voulu inclure divers elements qui n'apparaissent pas dans l'anime mais qui existent dans le jeu de cartes. Cette fic ne fait que reprendre les personnages et l'histoire crée par Akiyoshi Hongo, rien ne m'appartient. Je n'ai fait que leur inventé de nouvelles aventures. Amusez-vous bien

**Chapitre 1 : Un rêve étrange**

_Ken vient tout juste de se rendre compte que les Digimon sont des êtres vivants. Il préfère rester à l'écart, il n'estime pas encore pouvoir mériter faire partie de l'équipe des Digi-Sauveurs._

**Ken** : Wormon...

**Wormon **: Oui,qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?

**Ken** : Tu crois qu'un jour je pourrai rejoindre les Digi-Sauveurs moi aussi ?

**Wormon** : Mais pourquoi tu dis ça, Ken ? Tu es déjà un Digi-sauveur !

**Ken **: Si c'était vrai,je ne serais jamais devenu le cruel Empereur des Digimon !!!!

_Ken entoure sa tête de ses bras et pleure. Pendant la nuit, le digivice de Ken brille. Ken se réveille et en le prenant se retrouve automatiquement projeté dans le Digimonde avec Wormon._

**Ken** : Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé ?

**Wormon** : Ken, regarde là-bas !

_Ken regarde dans la direction indiquée par Wormon._

**Ken** : C'est pas possible ! Non ! Non !!!

_Ken est stupéfait de ce qu'il voit : c'est lui en Empereur des Digimon ! Il s'approche doucement de Ken qui recule au fur-et-à-mesure. Lorsque l'Empereur est assez près, il parle à Ken._

**Empereur** : Comment as-tu osé nous abandonner ? Tu n'avais pas le droit de partir, tu dois revenir !

**Ken** : Non,jamais ! Je ne veux plus être l'Empereur des Digimon, et toi tu n'es pas réel !

**Empereur** :Oh, mais si ! Je ne peux pas croire que ce soit ce même petit garçon qui rêvait de me ressembler qui se trouve en face de moi !

**Wormon** : Tu sais de quoi il parle ?

**Ken** : ...

**Wormon** : Ken ?

_Ken ne répond pas à Wormon tant ce qu'il a entendu lui a fait un choc ! Effectivement il pense savoir de qui il s'agit mais n'ose pas le dire. L'Empereur enlève donc ses lunettes jaunes pour les remplacer par une autre paire tout a fait ordinaire, la monture est noire. Wormon l'a déjà vu quelque part, il lui est familier._

**Wormon **: Ce n'est pas sa photo que tu as dans ta chambre ?

**Ken** : C'est mon grand frère Sam...

**Wormon** : Alors c'est ton frère ...

_Ken est à la fois bouleversé et content de revoir son frère mais c'est un véritable choc pour lui. Ken ne s'est jamais pardonné ce qui s'est passé. Wormon, qui ne connait pas Sam, s'approche de lui._

**Wormon** : Bonjour Frère de Ken, moi c'est Wormon. Je suis le Digimon de Ken.Et toi est-ce q...

_Mais Sam ne le laisse pas finir sa phrase et lui donne un coup de pied qui le projette à 3 ou 4 m plus loin !_

**Ken** : Wormon !!!!

_Ken se précipite vers Wormon et se met à genoux pour le prendre dans ses bras._

**Empereur** : N'oublie pas Ken, tu n'échapperas pas au pouvoir des ténèbres, tu leur appartiens à jamais !

_L'Empereur disparaît dans une nappe de brouillard noir._

**Ken** : Sam !!!

_Ken se réveille alors en sursaut, il est dans son lit...et il se pose des questions._

**Ken** : Tout ça n'était qu'un rêve !? Ça avait pourtant l'air...si réel !

_Il tourne la tête vers Wormon, ce n'était pas un rêve : Wormon est blessé à l'endroit où l'Empereur l'avait frappé._


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapitre 2 : La révélation de Betamon**

_Izzy n'est pas content du tout. Il avait demandé à tout le monde de venir pour parler des Tours Noires qui semblent disparaître mais à part Kari et TK tout le monde est en retard !_

**TK** : Ne t'inquiète pas Izzy, je suis sûr qu'ils ne vont pas tarder.

**Kari **: Mais oui tu verras.

**Izzy** : J'espère que vous avez raison, mais ça fait déjà une demi-heure que j'attends !

**TK** : Ah oui au fait...Matt m'a demandé de te dire qu'il ne viendrait pas, il doit répéter avec son groupe pour leur prochain concert.

_Quelqu'un frappe à la porte._

**Izzy** : Oui ?

_La porte s'ouvre et tous les Digi-sauveurs entrent. Bien sûr Ken n'y est pas._

**Yolei** : Désolés pour le retard.

**Izzy** : La prochaine fois esayez de venir à l'heure !

**Tai **: Allez Izzy, tu ne vas pas te fâcher pour ça !

**Sora** : Surtout qu'on a dû aller chercher quelqu'un avant !

**Gatomon** : Ah oui,qui ça ?

**Mimi **: Moi ! Salut tout le monde !

**TK / Kari **: Mimi !

_Tous sont assis et Izzy leur montre ce qui cloche dans le Digimonde sur son ordinateur portable._

**Izzy** : Vous voyez ce carré noir là ?

**Davis** : Oui on sait ça représente les Tours Noires, et alors ?

**Izzy **: " Et alors" j'ai demandé à Tentomon d'aller dans cette zone et il m'a dit qu'il n'y avait aucune Tour Noire là-bas !

**Cody **: Mais comment est-ce possible ?!

**Izzy** : Je n'en sais rien mais il faut aller voir.

**Joe** : Et le mieux serait qu'on vous accompagne.

_Tai se lève._

**Tai** : Je suis d'accord avec Joe. On va former 3 équipe pour essayer de retrouver la Tour Noire de cette zone.Sora, Yolei, Joe et Davis vous irez dans la partie nord. Izzy, TK et Mimi vous irez dans la partie sud-ouest. Kari et Cody vous viendrez avec moi dans la partie sud-est.

**Davis** : Oui, allons-y maintenant, c'est parti !

**TK** : Non attendez !

**Patamon **: Ben quoi ? Qu'est-ce qu'il y a TK ? Tu ne veux pas y aller ?

**DemiDevimon **: Oui,allez viens, on va bien s'amuser !

**TK** : Ce n'est pas ça, mais il faut que l'un de nous attende l'arrivée de Matt.

**Tai** : D'accord tu l'attends, et vous rejoindrez Izzy et Mimi.

**Yolei **: On y va,j'ouvre le passage !

_Yolei ouvre le passage et chacun disparaît dans l'ordinateur. Tous les anciens Digi-sauveurs sont heureux de retouver leur digimon, sauf Gabumon qui se sent un peu isolé._

**Gabumon** : Euh...Matt n'est pas venu ?

**Izzy** : Non, il nous rejoindra plus tard avec TK et Patamon.

_L'équipe de Tai commence à chercher la Tour Noire.Chacun inspecte tous les arbres qu'ils trouvent au cas-où la Tour Noire serait à l'intérieur.Armadillomon entend du bruit._

**Cody** : Qu'est-ce qu'il y a Armadillomon ?

**Armadillomon** : J'ai entendu quelque chose par là.

_Armadillomon désigne un rocher._

**Cody **: Ca venait de ce rocher, tu es sûr ?

**Armadillomon** : Puisque je te le dis.

_Tous les 2 s'approchent alors du rocher. Caché derrière, ils trouvent Betamon qui est blessé. Cody appelle les autres._

**Cody** : Kari ! Tai ! Venez voir !

_Kari et Tai arrivent en vitesse._

**Tai **: Cody, qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? Tu as trouvé quelque chose ?

**Gatomon **: Oh...c'est Betamon !

**Cody / Armadillomon / Agumon / Tai / Kari** : Qui ??

**Gatomon **: Betamon, le digimon de ce garçon de New York.

**Kari** : Tu parles de Michael, le copain de Mimi ?

_Betamon se réveille._

**Gatomon** : Betamon !

**Bétamon** : ...? Je vous connais !

**Kari** : Oui, on s'est déjà rencontré au restaurant de Digitamamon.

**Betamon** : Oui je me souviens, vous êtes des amis de Mimi.

**Gatomon** : Michael n'est pas avec toi ?

**Betamon** : Michael est prisonnier de l'Empereur des Digimon, aidez-moi à le libérer, je vous en prie !

_Betamon les implore de l'aider. Mais tous sont surpris, ils ont assisté au départ de l'Empereur Ken était redevenu un digi-sauveur ordinnaire._

**Agumon **: Betamon, tu es sûr que c'était bien l'Empereur des Digimon ?

**Bétamon** : Bien sûr que j'en suis sûr ! C'est impossible de se tromper !

**Tai** : ...

**Kari** : Alors ça veut dire que Ken n'a rien compris !

**Cody** : Oui ! il est temps de lui donner une bonne leçon !

**Tai** : Je suis d'accord, mais cette fois il faut s'assurer qu'il comprenne bien ce que représente le Digimonde.

**Armadillomon** : Betamon, tu ne voulais pas aller délivrer Michael ?

**Bétamon** : Oui mais seul je peux rien faire.

**Gatomon** : Allons-y ! Un peu d'action nous fera du bien.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapitre 3 : Le dôme**

_Sora, Yolei, Joe et Davis cherchent des indices pour retrouver les Tours Noires disparues. Veemon court dans tous les sens et se cogne à un mur invisible._

**Davis** : Eh ben Veemon, tu ne peux pas regarder où tu vas !

**Veemon** : Mais je me suis cogné contre un mur !

**Davis** : Tu ferais bien d'acheter une paire de lunettes ! Tu vois bien qu'il n'y a rien du tout !

_Les autres arrivent, alertés par le bruit de leur dispute._

**Joe** : On peut savoir ce qui vous arrive ?

**Veemon** : Davis ne veut pas me croire !

**Davis** : Parce que tu n'es qu'un menteur !

**Veemon** : Mais puisque je te dis qu'il y a mur !

**Davis** : Et moi je te dis qu'il n'y a rien !

_Joe s'avance et pose sa main sur le mur invisible._

**Joe** : Veemon a raison, il y a bien quelque chose.

**Biyomon** : Laissez-moi faire.Spiro tornade !

_De petites explosions apparaissent. Le "mur invisible" de Veemon était en réalité un gigantesque dôme de métal._

**Hawkmon** : On devrait entrer pour voir ce qui se passe.

**Yolei** : Mais comment ? Tu vois une porte d'entrée, toi ?

**Veemon** : Tu vois que j'avais raison !

**Davis** : C'est un coup de chance !

**Veemon** : QUOI !

**Yolei** : Mais ça suffit vous 2 !!

**Sora** : Yolei a raison,on ferait mieux de rester sur nos gardes.

_Ils entrent à l'intérieur grâce à une brèche causée par l'attaque de Biyomon, au centre du dôme il y a la Tour Noire._

**Joe** : Voilà pouquoi on ne pouvait pas la voir !

**Yolei** : Le dôme la cachait.

**Davis** : Et nous on va détruire la tour ! Prêt Veemon ?

**Veemon** : Oui !!

**Davis** : HYPERDIGIVOLUTION !

**Veemon** : Veemon,hyperdigivolve-toi en...y'a un problème !

**Davis** : Je peux savoir ce que tu fabriques !

**Veemon** : J'y peux rien, je peux plus utliser ton Digi-Oeuf !

**Tous** : QUOI !!!

**Yolei** : Hawkmon, essaie !

**Hawkmon** : D'accord !

**Yolei** : HYPERDIGIVOLUTION !!

**Hawkmon** : Hawkmon, hyperdigivolve-toi en...ça marche pas !

**Sora** : Toi non plus Hawkmon ?

**Biyomon** : Mais comment on va détruire la Tour sans les Digi-Oeufs ?

**Gomamon** : On peut unir nos forces. À nous quatre on devrait être assez forts.

**Joe** : Ça ne coûte rien d'essayer.

_Ils se dirigent vers un couloir en veillant à ne pas se faire repérer mais Veemon entend un bruit étrange provenant du plafond._

**Veemon** : Vous avez entendu ?

**Gomamon** : Non. Quoi ?

**Veemon** : Un drôle de bruit là-haut. On aurait dit un bruit de clés.

**Biyomon** : Moi j'ai rien entendu.

**Hawkmon** : Moi non plus.

**Veemon** : Vous avez entendu ? Ça a recommencé !

**Sora** : Je l'ai entendu aussi.

**Joe** : On dirait que ça se rapproche, non ?

_Biyomon s'envole et reste près du plafond._

**Biyomon** : Le bruit provient de là.

_Ils n'attendent pas longtemps avant d'en découvrir la source. L'une des plaques du plafond tombe pour laisser passer un digimon qui maintenant se retrouve face à eux._

**Veemon** : On est mal !

**Biyomon** : Oh non, pas lui !

**Sora** : Qui est-ce, Biyomon ? Tu le connais ?

**Biyomon** : Oui, il s'appelle Metalmon. ( nom inventé,ce digimon n'existe pas...ou alors c'est une coincidence)

**Gomamon** : C'est un digimon très puissant. Il est intégralement recouvert de chrome digital qui le protège de toutes les attaques !

**Yolei** : Et sans les Digi-oeufs on va avoir du mal !

**Davis **: C'est pas grave ! On peut le battre si on unit nos forces !

**Biyomon** : Mais...il est au niveau méga !

_Metalmon s'apprête à attaquer. Tous partent en courant._

**Davis** : Effectivement on est vraiment très mal !!!


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapitre 4 : Je ne l'ai pas fait exprès**

_Matt arrive chez Izzy où l'attendaient TK et Patamon._

**TK** : Matt !

**Patamon** : Maintenant que tu es là on peut aller dans le Digimonde !

**Matt** : Désolé de vous avoir fait attendre.

**TK** : C'est pas grave...

**Matt** ?

**TK** : ...

**Matt **: Toi, t'as quelque chose à me demander.

**TK** : Euh...eh bien...en fait...

**Matt** : Alors ? C'est pour aujourd'hui ou pour demain ?

**Patamon** : En fait sa mère ne sera pas là ce week-end et il voulait que tu restes avec lui.

_TK devient encore plus rouge qu'une pivoine._

**TK** : Patamon !!!!

**Patamon** : Quoi ? Qu'est-ce que j'ai dit ?

_Matt est mort de rire._

**Matt** : Ha Ha Pas de problème TK,je viendrai ce week-end.

**TK** : C'est vrai ?

_TK est au paradis mais il redevient un peu triste._

**TK **: Mais et ton groupe...?

**Matt** : Eh bien ils se passeront de moi pour une fois ça leur fera pas de mal.

**Patamon** : Les autres vont se demander ce qu'on fait si ça continue.

**TK **: Oh c'est vrai j'avais oublié.

**Matt** : Allons-y,TK,ouvre le passage.

_Gabumon se jette littéralement sur Matt quand il le voit arriver._

**Gabumon** : Matt !!!! Enfin !!!

**Matt** : Désolé Gabumon...

**TK** : Matt on doit rejoindre Izzy et Mimi.

_Matt et TK utlisent leur digivice comme une boussole pour rejoindre Izzy et Mimi.Ils arrivent au bord d'un lac._

**Patamon** : Ben où ils sont ?

**Gabumon **: Il n'y a personne ici.

_TK et Matt se séparent pour chercher. TK trébuche et tombe...sur Palmon !_

**Palmon** : AÏE !!!

_Matt et Gabumon rejoignent rapidement TK et Patamon._

**Matt **: TK ? Ça va ?

_TK se relève._

**TK** : Ouille...Oui ça va. Pardon Palmon.

**Palmon** : Je dois ressembler à de la purée de salade !

**Gabumon** : Mais que vous est-il arrivé ?

**Patamon** : Je vais les réveiller, Bulle tonnerre !

**Palmon** : Mais fais gaffe !

_Patamon a envoyé une de ses attaques sur Palmon_.

**Patamon** : Excuse-moi Palmon...

**Tentomon** : Quoi ? On nous attaque ? Izzy !!!

**Izzy** : Oh,ma tête...

**Mimi **: J'ai l'impression d'être passé dans la machine à laver...

**Palmon** : C'est la faute de Tentomon tout ça !

**Tentomon** : Mais c'était un accident ! Je l'ai pas fait exprès !!

**Matt **: Si vous n'avez pas été attaqués...alors que s'est-il passé ?

**Mimi** : C'est cet idiot de Tentomon !

**Tentomon** : Au secours !

_Mimi court après Tentomon avec une branche qu'elle a ramassée et essaie de le frapper avec !_

**Izzy** : Euh,oui...en fait Tentomon avait faim et a voulu s'arrêter pour manger mais...

**Palmon** : Mais cet idiot a confondu des plantes-somnifères avec des champignons !

_Matt et Gabumon retiennent un fou rire avec beaucoup de difficultés._

**Matt** : Bon...on est là pour rejoindre les autres, non?

**Tentomon** : Suivez-moi c'est par là !

_Tentomon heurte violemment le mur invisible._

**Izzy** : Tentomon ! Ça va ?

**Tentomon** : Si on veut...

**Patamon** : Il y a quelquechose qui bloque le passage !

**Gabumon** : Je m'en occupe ! Dino-Flamme Bleue !

_L'attaque de Gabumon fait apparaître de petites explosions et une partie du mur invisible devient visible._


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapitre 5 : Dans les égouts**

_Tai,Agumon,Kari,Gatomon,Cody et Armadillomon suivent Betamon.Ils se retrouvent dans les égouts,sous le dôme. Il fait très sombre,on ne voit pas à 10m._

**Kari** : Tai ?

**Tai **: Quoi ?

**Kari** : ...T'es où ? Aïe !

**Tai** : Tu viens de me rentrer dedans !

**Kari** : Désolée on n'y voit rien ici !

**Gatomon** : Betamon, je peux savoir pourquoi tu nous fait passer par là ?

**Betamon** : C'est par là que suis passé, c'est pas surveillé.

**Agumon** : Qu'est-ce que t'as dit ?

**Betamon** : J'ai dit que c'était pas surveillé.

**Agumon **: Mais non, ça j'ai entendu. Y'a quelqu'un qui a parlé et j'ai pas compris.

**Cody** : C'était pas moi.

**Kari **: Moi non plus.

**Gatomon** : Moi non plus.

**Cody** : Armadillomon ?

**Armadillomon** : J'ai rien dit moi.

**Tai** : Agumon, t'es sûr que t'entends pas des voix ?

**Agumon** : Je vous jure que j'ai pas rêvé !

**Gatomon** : Quand on entend des voix c'est mauvais signe.

**Kari **: T'as dû rêver...

**Agumon** : Peut-être oui...

_Ils continuent tranquillement leur chemin quand Betamon leur dit de s'arrrêter._

**Gatomon** : Pourquoi tu t'arrêtes ?

**Betamon** : J'ai l'impression qu'on nous suit depuis tout à l'heure.

_On entend des voix assez faibles._

**Agumon** : Je savais bien que j'avais entendu des voix !

**Cody** : Il faut vite sortir d'ici !

**Tai** : Courrez !

_Les voix se rapprochent. Il fait trop sombre pour voir de qui il s'agit mais la prudence leur recommmande de s'enfuir. Ils prennent des directions au hazard et tombent nez à nez avec une quinzaine de Numemon !_

**Kari** : Des Numemon !

**Tai** : Vite ! Demi-tour !

**Cody **: Trop tard !

**Gatomon** : Des Bakemon !

**Betamon **: Ils gardent le dôme !

**Bakemon** : Rendez-vous ! Ordre de l' Empereur !

**Gatomon** : Regardez, ces Bakemon n'ont pas d' Anneau Maléfique !

**Agumon** : Ils n'ont pas de Spirale Infernale non plus !

**Cody** : On ne va pas se laisser faire comme ça ! Prêt Armadillomon ?

**Armadillomon** : Prêt !

**Kari** : Et toi Gatomon ?

**Gatomon** : Quand tu veux !

**Cody** : HYPERDIGIVOLUTION !!

**Armadillomon** : Armadillomon, hyperdigivolve-toi en...Digmon !

_Grand silence_...

**Armadillomon** : J'ai dit Digmon ! DIGMON !! DIG-MON !!

**Cody** : Mais...

**Tai** : Gatomon tu as plus d'experience que Armadillomon,essaie !

**Gatomon **: Entendu !

**Kari **: HYPERDIGIVOLUTION !!

**Gatomon** : Gatomon, hyperdigivolve-toi en...oh non !

**Kari** : Toi non plus Gatomon...

**Gatomon **: Quelque chose bloque le signal du Digi-Oeuf. Je ne reçois plus rien !

**Bakemon** : Vous ne pouvez rien faire contre nous.

_Ils sont encerclés par les Bakemon et les Numemon_


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapitre 6 : Toujours fuir**

_Davis,Veemon,Yolei,Hawkmon,Sora,Biyomon,Joe et Gomamon fuient devant Metalmon._

**Davis** : Mais quand est-ce qu'il va nous lâcher celui-là ?

**Yolei** : Ferme-la et cours !

**Veemon** : En plus il n'arrête pas de nous attaquer !

**Biyomon** : Il ne faut surtout pas se faire toucher !

**Davis** : Non sans blague !!

**Biyomon **: Le liquide gris qu'il jette transforme ce qu'il touche en statues de metal !

**Veemon** : Ça fait une raison supplémentaire pour le semer !!

**Joe** : Baissez-vous !

_Tous se jettent par terre. L'attaque de Metalmon les aurait touchés s'ils ne s'étaient pas baissés. Biyomon s'envole._

**Sora** : BIYOMON !!

**Biyomon** : Spiro-Tornade !

_Biyomon lance son attaque sur la partie du mur qui a reçu l'attaque de Metalmon et créé une brèche._

**Biyomon **: Vite ! Passons par là !

**Joe** : Bien joué Biyomon !

_Ils passent tous._

**Yolei **: Metalmon est trop gros pour passer, on est tranquille.

**Gomamon **: Y'a une porte là-bas.

**Sora** : Des Bakemon !

**Davis** : Vite !!

_Les revoilà qui fuient encore au hasard des couloirs._

**Sora** : Joe ! Tu souviens des Bakemon qui nous avaient capturés ?

**Joe** : Bonne idée Sora !

_Joe ramasse une barre metalique sur le chemin et la frappe sur un tuyau, il fait bien attention à donner des coups réguliers. Les Bakemon sont désorientés et n'ont plus l'air de savoir quoi faire. Sora voit un très fin brouillard noir envelopper les Bakemon et les protéger de la tactique de Joe._

**Sora** : Vous avez vu ça ?

**Yolei** : Oui, c'est pas efficace du tout !

**Biyomon **: Ça a marché au début mais ça n'a pas duré. Pourtant rien ne les protège !

**Sora** ?! (Ils ne voient pas ce fin brouillard noir qui les enveloppe ?! Pourquoi suis-je la seule à le voir ?)

**Hawkmon** : Fuyons !!

**Yolei** : Pas besoin de le dire deux fois !

_Tout le monde se remet à courir. Mais ils commencent à fatiguer._

**Davis **: J'en peux plus...

**Joe** : Tu es censé faire du foot, non ? Prends ça comme un entraînement !

**Davis** : J'en peux plus quand même...

**Sora **: Oh non !

_Ils s'arrêtent._

**Biyomon** : On ne peut pas aller plus loin...

**Gomamon** : Regardez en bas ! Il y a de l'eau ! Escadron-Poisson ! Sautez !

_Ils saute tous sur le bateau-poisson._

**Sora** : Gomamon, plus vite ! Ils vont nous rattrapper !

**Gomamon** : Oh non !!!!

**Yolei **: Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?

**Hawkmon** : Une chute d'eau...

**Joe** : Gomamon, rapproche-nous du rivage !

**Gomamon** : Je vais essayer mais le courant est très fort...

_Gomamon parvient à s'approcher suffisament du rivage pour leur permettre de sauter._

**Sora** : Il ne faut pas rester là, venez !

_Tout le monde se remet à courir pour échapper aux Bakemon mais le sol s'écroule sous leurs pieds !_


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapitre 7 : En prison !**

_Tai,Agumon,Kari,Gatomon,Cody et Armadillomoon sont encerclés par les Bakemon. Ils ne peuvent pas s'echapper et les Digimons ne peuvent pas se digivolver._

Gatomon : Je ne me rendrai pas sans combattre !

Agumon : Moi non plus ! Dino-Flamme !

_Les Digimons combattent les Numemons et les Bakemons mais sont trop nombreux et finissent pas perdre. Les Bakemons et les Numemons ligotent leurs prisonniers et les enmènent. Sur le chemin :_

Bakemon : Vous allez gentiment nous suivre.

Numemon : Les ordres de l' Empereur sont sacrés.

Kari : Il a surtout besoin d'aller voir un psy !

Cody : Il est complètement barge votre Empereur !

Numemons : Je vous interdit d'insulter notre souverain !

Agumon : Mais enfin ouvrez les yeux !

Tai : Laisse tomber Agumon, pas la peine de te fatiguer. Ces Digimons sont aussi cinglés que leur maître !

_Arrivés à destination, les Bakemons les jettent en prison ! Il y a une cellule pour chaque humain et une pour chaque Digimon. Après le départ des Bakemons, ils entendent une voix et reconnaissent Michael._

Michael : Alors vous vous êtes faits capturés vous aussi ?

Betamon : Pardon Michael.

Michael : Ce n'est rien Betamon,tu as fait ce que tu as pu. Tu n'as rien à te repprocher.

Kari : Et maintenant qu'est-ce qu'on va faire ?

Gatomon : Ne t'inquiètes pas Kari, nos amis viendront certainement nous aider.

Tai : Espérons-le.

Cody : Ne comptez pas trop sur Davis quand même.

Michael : Davis ?

Kari : Un abruti qui ne sait rien faire à part des conneries.

Michael : Je vois qui c'est, Mimi m'a parlé de lui. Elle m'a dit "un fanfaron qui fait n'importe quoi"

Cody : Ça le résume parfaitement.

_Tous éclatent de rire. Mais cela ne dure pas et reprennent une conversation plus sérieuse._

Michael : Oublions ce nul de Davis. Il faut absolument arrêter les projets de ce cinglé d' Empereur.

Cody : Qu'est-ce qu'il veut faire encore ?

_Michael ne répond pas, Betamon prend alors la parole._

Betamon : l' Empereur capture des Digimons pour effectuer des experiences.

Tai : Des expériences ?!

Agumon : Quel genre d'expériences ?

Betamon : On ne sait pas exactement.

Michael : Tout ce qu'on sait c'est qu'il vérifie ses théories sur des Digimons et que certains en meurent !

Cody : Attendez un peu que je lui dise ma façon de penser !

Kari : C'est horrrible...Ces pauvres Digimons...

Gatomon : Je suis entièrement d'accord avec toi Cody !

_Un long silence s'installe. Puis Michael reprend la parole._

Michael : J'oubliais !! Ce dôme...

Agumon : Et bien quoi ce dôme ? Vas-y continue !

Michael : J'ai entendu l' Empereur parler d'une salle importante.

Cody : "Une salle importante " ?

Gatomon : Si on parvenait à la trouver...

Kari : ...On lui causerait de graves ennuis !

Agumon : C'est bien joli ça mais je vous rappelle qu'on est en prison ! Comment on va s'évader ?

Tai : Izzy saurait certainement quoi faire...

Kari : Tu as une idée Tai ?

Tai : Non mais il faut vite en trouver une.

Armadillomon : Et toi Cody ?

Gatomon : C'est vrai, cody a le Digi-Oeuf de la Connaissance...Tu dois bien avoir une idée !

Cody : Non, je regrette...

Tai : Il faut pourtant qu'on trouve quelque chose ! Je sais !

_Tous tournent la tête vers Tai._

Tai : Agumon,tu vas utiliser ton attaque pour faire fondre les barreaux !

Cody : Oui et on sera libre dans 10 ans !

Kari : Parfois mon frère a de curieuses idées.

Tai : Vous avez mieux à proposer ?

_Personne ne répond._

Michael : On peut toujours essayer, au point où on en est...

Agumon : D'accord...Dino-Flamme !

_Une heure après..._

Agumon : J'en peux plus !

_Tai donne un grand coup de pied sur le barreau brûlé par Agumon._

Tai : Aïe !!!!!!!

Agumon : Ça va Tai ?

Tai : A ton avis !

Cody : Même si ça avait marché je ne vois pas en quoi ça nous aurait aidé.

Agumon : Pourquoi tu dis ça ?

Kari : Tai serait venu dans ta cellule et après ?

_Agumon et Tai se regardent._

Tai : Euh...mais si à nous deux on aurait fracasser ces maudits barreaux !

Agumon : Tai...Personne t'écoute.

_Tai s'assied. Mais comment vont-ils sortir de cette prison !!_


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapitre 8 : Resaisis-toi !**

_TK,Patamon,Matt,Gabumon,Izzy,Tentomon,Mimi et Palmon sont attaqués par des Bakémons. en heurtant le dôme Tentomon les a alertés. Mimi en a assez des Bakémons ! lors de leur combat contre Myotismon 3 ans auparavant, elle avait été capturée par les Bakémons._

Mimi : Je ne vais pas me laisser faire ! allez Palmon, digivolve-toi !

Palmon : Palmon ! Digivolve-toi en...hein ?

TK : Mais...

Palmon : Je réessaie ! Palmon ! Digivolve-toi en...Togemon !

Patamon : Tu es toujours Palmon.

Izzy : Si nos Digimons ne peuvent pas se digivolver c'est mauvais signe !

Tentomon : Décharge électrique !

_L'attaque de Tentomon frappe de plein fouet un Bakemon qui voulait attraper Izzy. Le Bakemon qui était à côté evite l'attaque et kidnappe Izzy. D'autres s'emparent de Tentomon, Mimi et Palmon,_

Mimi : Lâchez-moi ! Vous entendez !

Patamon : Lâchez mes amis ! Bulle-Tonnerre ! Ah !

_Un Bakemon attrape Patamon par derrière._

TK : Patamon !

Matt : Vite, allons-nous en !

_Ils s'enfuient._

Gabumon : Matt !

_Matt et TK s'arrêtent et se retournent, deux Bakemons ont attrapé Gabumon par la queue et l'emmènent._

Matt : Gabumon !

_Pas le temps de réfléchir, d'autres Bakemons arrivent pour les emmener aussi. TK et Matt s'enfuient._

Matt : Regarde là ! Cachons-nous !

_Matt entraîne TK dans les buissons, les Bakemons continuent leur chemin. Ils attendent quelques minutes et les revoient passer dans l'autre sens, puis partir rejoindre les autres Bakemons.Matt et TK reste cachés encore un moment au cas-où._

Matt : Je pense que c'est bon maintenant. On peut sortir.

TK : ...

_Matt tourne la tête vers TK._

Matt : TK ?

_Matt voit que TK pleure._

TK : Patamon...

_Matt s'approche de TK et pose un genou à terre pour lui parler._

Matt : Ne tinquiètes pas,TK, on va aller le chercher.

_TK n'entend pas Matt, il ne pense qu'à Patamon. Matt pose sa main sur l'épaule de son petit frère et le secoue tout doucement, juste pour le faire sortir de ses pensées. TK tourne la tête vers Matt._

TK : Matt...Je...C'est ma faute ! Patamon...Je n'ai pas su le protéger...

Matt : Contre tous ces Bakemons on ne pouvait absolument rien faire,TK.

TK : Je ne reverrai plus Patamon, et s'il...

_TK ne finit pas sa phrase et se met à pleurer. Matt se lève._

Matt : Ça suffit TK ! Arrêtes de pleurer comme un bébé ça n'aidera pas Patamon ni les autres ! Nous devons partir à leur recherche et les délivrer. Reste ici si tu veux mais moi je vais chercher Gabumon !

_Matt prend la même direction que les Bakemons. TK regarde Matt s'éloigner, il se lève et court le rejoindre._

TK : Matt ! Attends-moi !

_Matt s'arrête et attends que TK le rattrape. Ils continuent ensemble. Matt regarde TK,il a toujours su comment s'y prendre avec son petit frère. Ils arrivent au dôme,une partie est visible._

Matt : Ce doit être ce qu'avait heurté Tentomon. Les Bakemons ont dû entrer à l'interieur.

TK : Et s'il arrivait encore quelque chose à Patamon à cause de moi ?

_Matt commence à en avoir marre._

Matt : Eh bien il redeviendra un digi-oeuf et puis c'est tout.

_TK s'énerve._

TK : Quoi ? Tu n'as pas le droit de dire ça Matt !

Matt : Ecoute TK, si tu tiens vraiment à sauver Patamon tu dois commencer par te calmer ! Pleurer ne l'aidera pas !

_TK se calme et écoute Matt qui lui explique calmement la situation.  
_

Matt : Dans ce genre de situation, il faut rester optimiste. Si on commence à se décourager alors il est impossible d'aider ses amis. Et je te rappelle que Patamon n'est pas le seul à avoir été enlevé. Il y a aussi Tentomon et Palmon sans parler de Izzy et Mimi. Et au cas-où tu n'aurais pas remarqué Gabumon aussi. Ils comptent sur nous.

TK : Oui...Pardon Matt.

_TK reste silencieux quelques minutes._

TK : Tu m'en veux...pour tout à l'heure ?

Matt : Non ne t'inquiètes pas et puis ça sert à ça un grand frère.

_TK sourit à Matt._

Matt : N'en prends pas l'habitude maintenant.

_Ils éclatent de rire tous les deux puis redeviennent sérieux._

TK : Euh...Matt ? Comment on va entrer ?

Matt : On va bien finir par trouver un moyen.

TK : Il n'y a aucune porte ou quoi que ce soit !

Matt : On va longer le mur, il y en sûrement une plus loin.


End file.
